Kidnapped
by Justme1339
Summary: A/U, Cannon Pairings. Bella lives in Phoenix, but on a chilly summer evening four vampires abduct her. They say they intend to protect her. But from who? And why? Bella and Edward's lives change forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Lions & the Lamb

The wind shifted directions and her scent was carried to the vampires. The vampire with the bronze hair hissed and took a quick step back. A low growl came from his lips. His golden eyes darkened with desire. The oldest looking of the four reached a hand out and grabbed the bronze haired one by the arm, grasping him tightly. His handsome face held a worried frown that was directed to the bronze haired one. The other two vampires, also male, crouched low and talked in such low whispers, human ears would never catch what they were saying. All four vampires stood in the shadows watching the girl; she completely unaware of their presence.

The girl was pretty with long brown hair and eyes. Her pale skin seemed out of place considering she lived in Phoenix. She waited on the sidewalk, under the street lamp. Her mother was on her way to pick her up, and the girl kept looking at her watch, rolling her eyes because her mother was once again late. The girl wore a blue Death Cab for Cutie t-shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. The day had been a scorcher, but the night was cooling off quickly. The vampires watched as she shivered in the cool night air. The girl couldn't of been much older than 17.

The biggest of the vampires, heavily muscled, with dark curly hair finally whispered to the other three. "If she's really the one it's now or never." He cracked his knuckles and stood up from his crouched position. The tall, lean vampire with honey blond hair whispered back. "I agree."

The oldest vampire, devastatingly handsome with blond hair, released his grip on the younger one. "You ready?" Doubt and worry tinged the tones of his voice. The one with the bonze hair just nodded. The oldest, clearly the leader took a step forward, followed by another step. Soon he was no longer hidden by the shadows of the building, and he slowly casually walked towards the girl.

The girl's heart rate jumped briefly, but settled back down when she first saw the man walking towards her. She reminded herself that she was in a relatively safe neighborhood, and that the man was probably just out for a stroll. It was only 10:30, not overly late. But as the man came closer, it was obvious he was focused on her. There was something predatory about him. He seemed strong, lithe, and intense. His golden eyes, focused clearly on the girl, bore through her. She shivered and she pulled in a sharp gasp as she saw three other men appear from the shadows. Their footsteps made minimal noise, and in fact she could barely hear them at all, as they came closer.

_I have to run._ Her feet didn't move. A wave of calm came over her, slowing down her heartbeat, pushing the rising adrenaline back down. She managed to take a step back. The leader stopped before her. His hand rose in front of him as if trying to pacify a startled horse. He directed a smile towards the girl. It was a kind smile, but to the girl it looked like a predatory smile. She took another step back. Another wave of calm flushed through her, making her feel slightly lightheaded. She struggled to take another step back, and almost screamed when she bumped into someone. She turned her head and was stunned when she saw one of the other men standing behind her. Seconds before she bumped into him, he had been standing forty feet away with the other two. Now he was behind her. Another wave of dizzying calm hit her, and she stumbled. The tall honey blond vampire she had backed into reached out and gently grabbed her arms. About to let out a scream, his hand clamped over her mouth, and he silenced her. The hand over her mouth was ice cold. The vampire pulled the girl against his body still holding her up with his arm wrapped around her waist. The leader winced. The other two vampires joined the leader. Concern was apparent in the muscled one's handsome face, but the other vampire's face only expressed desire.

"We'll never hurt you." The blond leaned in and whispered in her ear. Another wave of calm hit her. "We're here to protect you, but we need you to come with us indefinitely." Her eyes were wide in fear, and she trembled in his arms, despite the calm emotions he sent towards her. The muscled vampire took off at a run towards a Volvo SUV that was parked down the road. He jumped in, started it, and with tires squealing came to a halt in front of them. The girl froze. Fear still winning over the waves of calm that kept coming over her. Her gaze fell on the vampire with desire darkening his eyes and she lost it. A shriek was muffled by the hand that still covered her mouth. She bit down as hard as she could on the hand and kicked at his shins. She squirmed and tried with all her strength to escape his arm that held her close.

It was hopeless, she didn't stand a chance. The blond that held her pulled her into the backseat of the SUV. With ease, he sat her down in the middle. He held her arms up, trying to hold onto her firmly without bruising her. The bronze haired one entered from the other side and buckled her in. He sat down next to her, and closed the door. The blond sat on the other side closing the door. The leader sat in the driver seat, and the muscled one took the passenger seat. Another wave of calm flowed through her. They began to drive away. Bach's Cello Suite #1 was playing quietly in the background.

The bronze haired one with desire in his eyes turned to the girl. His voice was beautiful, almost musical, the voice of an angel coming from a demon. "We won't hurt you. We only want to protect you. That's Carlisle," he pointed to the leader, "and that's Emmett and Jasper," he pointed to the muscled one and the honey blond one respectively, "and well, I'm Edward."

Gang Bangers, Serial Killers and Human Trafficking

Bella POV

"What's your name?" I eyed Edward up and down, trying to decide whether he was a serial killer, a rapist, a gang banger or an escapee from an insane asylum. Edward's eyes were black, and his hair was a bronzy shade of brown. It was unruly and looked as though he had been running his fingers though it. He was well dressed in expensive jeans and a simple green button up shirt. He looked to be about 17, but for some reason he seemed older.

"Bella." I muttered.

"Just Bella?" A wry grin lit up his face. He was gorgeous, extremely gorgeous. I looked over at Jasper sitting on my other side. He seemed tall and lean. He had a charismatic presence about it, almost like an old southern charm. He as well looked to be about 17, and was extraordinarily good looking. He had longer honey blond hair and golden eyes. Jasper was looking down and smiling at me. Like Edward he was dressed in expensive designer clothes typical of upper class American teens and twenty-something's. They didn't look like gang bangers. I remembered that we were sitting in a Volvo. Nope, definitely not gang bangers.

"Isabella Swan. I go by Bella." I glanced back at Edward, and saw that he was watching me, a perplexed look on his face.

"How old are you Bella?" Edward kept his gaze steady on my face, but Emmett sitting in the front, turned around in his seat and eyed me up and down, with a large smile that lit up his face. A low growl escaped Edward's lips which confused me. I decided I might as well answer. "I'm 16."

Again I began to wonder what these men wanted with me, which caused my terrible fear to take over again. I was trembling so badly I held my hands between my thighs so they wouldn't see. They wouldn't be kidnapping me for ransom money. My father was a small town Chief of Police and was definitely not rich. Neither my mother nor her boyfriend Phil had excess money either. Besides, these four men didn't seem to need the money anyway. I remembered a news show I watched on human trafficking a few weeks ago and I started having mental images of these men beating me and raping me, and then sending me off to some God forsaken country to be a sex slave. Tears started to form in my eyes, and my heart was beating rapidly. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I whimpered, "If you're going to kill me, please just do it already!"

By this point we were on a deserted patch of highway. Carlisle pulled the vehicle over and put it in park. This only frightened me more, when another blasted wave of calm came over me. I started to wonder if they drugged me.

"Bella, I swear on my life we will not hurt you." All four men turned and looked at me, but it was Carlisle who spoke. He seemed sincere, which made me wonder what kind of sick mind games they were playing. Edward grabbed my left hand and held it in his own cold hand, softly stroking the inside of my palm. He was trying to soothe me, but it only made me nervous. Edward spoke next. "Bella, there are people after you. We can't tell you more than that right now, but we came to protect you from them. We will not hurt you in any way. We are taking you home with us, and you're going to be staying with our family for awhile so we can protect you and figure out what has to be done from there."

"Why?" I still trembled, but the tears were being held at bay.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward looked at Carlisle in unison. Carlisle shook his head and spoke again. "We can't go into those details yet Bella, but I give you my word we will explain everything as soon as possible."

I sighed and nodded my head. Carlisle turned around and put the Volvo back onto the road. Everybody remained silent, and it wasn't until an hour later that I realized Edward still had my hand in his, and was still softly stroking my palm.

Rain and Smiles

Carlisle's POV

I drove all night praying The Weather Network would be right about the clouds and the rain they had forecasted. I wasn't quite ready to scare poor Bella any further by having to explain that she was stuck in an enclosed space with four sparkly vampires. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Bella's head resting softly on Edward's shoulder. The night's events finally exhausted her enough, and with the help of Jasper's waves of calm she had finally fallen asleep around 4 in the morning. Emmett was sitting next to me reading a Sports Illustrated, Jasper was looking out the window and Edward was watching the girl sleep and caressing her hand.

Edward saw me looking at him in the rearview mirror, and he shrugged. I noticed his eyes were still black and I was worried. We had all hunted before taking the girl, since we knew we'd be in an enclosed space with her. Edward's reaction to her was not normal that first time the wind brought us her scent. He reacted like he hadn't hunted in weeks. I actually grabbed on to him expecting him to attack her. I've never before doubted Edward's control.

"I'm alright Carlisle. It's just very," Edward whispered, "strange."

"Strange?"

"I can't read her thoughts. I don't know what she's thinking." Edward glanced down at Bella, once again looking perplexed.

"Hmm." I contemplated that and wondered if it was connected to what Alice saw in her vision.

"It's not just that though Carlisle." This time Edward looked pained. "I've never, in all my existence wanted a human's blood so badly. It scares me. She smells like heaven and hell. Carlisle," Edward looked me in the eyes, "have you ever encountered someone like that in all your years?"

"No. I'm sorry Edward." What else could I say?

Edward sighed and went back to watching the girl sleep. I focused my eyes the road ahead, and sighed. Bella was so young and frightened, I believed what we were doing was right, but I regretting having to put her through all this. If only we knew more, but Alice's visions were only so detailed.

The sun started to rise to the east, fortunately clouds covered the sky. Small raindrops were hitting the windshield, so I set the wipers on low. The I-5 was quiet, not as much traffic as usual, which was nice.

Again I looked into the rearview mirror. The girl was pretty. She had long lashes that rested against the soft white skin of her cheeks as she slept. Her lips looked soft, and she probably had a great smile. Now all we have to do is get her to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare

Edward's POV

I wanted her. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to pleasure her. I wanted to kill her. I am a monster; she is an angel. I wondered if Alice saw in her vision my intense desire for the girl's blood and for the girl herself. I'm assuming that I won't eventually loose control and kill the girl in blood lust or Alice never would have sent us to get her in the first place. But then again her visions are only tentative at best.

The moment the wind blew her scent in my direction I was lost. If Carlisle hadn't grabbed me, reminding me of where we were and of what we were doing, I might have pounced on the poor girl, the very same girl that was now resting her head on my shoulder, sleeping. Her hair smelled like citrus and her skin smelled like vanilla. Her clothes smelled like clean laundry fresh off the clothes line. Amongst all these scents though, one scent in particular was stronger than all the rest, much stronger: the scent of her blood.

She whimpered softly in her sleep and her hand squeezed mine. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Considering the nights events, I wouldn't be surprised. She stirred again and her heart beat quickened. She began to mumble the word "no" over and over again. Emmett and Jasper both looked over at her, and Carlisle eyed her in the rearview mirror.

"She's having a nightmare. She's absolutely terrified." Jasper whispered over to me.

"Bella. It's ok Bella. It's just a nightmare." I shook her shoulders softly, trying to wake her from the awful dream. A sob erupted from her, and her eyes opened. She shrank back from my touch, only to bump into Jasper, which made her jump. Another sob erupted from her and she leaned forward and placed her head in her hands, sobs coming one after the other. Both Jasper and I rested our hands on her back hoping to calm her. She jumped initially at our touch then relaxed a little. She trembled silently, the sobs lessened, but she was obviously crying.

What bewildered me was how much it hurt to see her like this. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. Everything _was_ going to be ok. We were going to make sure of that, but she didn't know that yet.

"Sweetheart it's going to be ok. Nobody's going to hurt you. You'll be safe with us and soon we will be home and you'll meet the rest of the family and we'll always protect you." Jasper babbled on, hoping to comfort her. In a way it irritated me, because I wanted to comfort her.

I gently tugged her hands away from her face. I took her chin and made her look up at me. Tears streaked her face, and hung from her long eyelashes. She looked exquisite even now. She smelled exquisite.

"Bella, you're coming home with us. You're going to meet my sisters Alice and Rosalie and Carlisle's wife Esme. Esme's going to love you. She might drive you a little nuts, because she's such a mother hen, but you'll see everything's going to be ok. We live in a nice house in the country. It rains a lot, but the scenery is beautiful, and it is really peaceful." She looked up at me, her lower lip trembling, tempting me to kiss her, tempting me to taste her. I kept my face friendly and sincere, but I knew that my eyes were still black with desire. I would have to feed soon.

"Who's Alice, Rosalie and Esme?" Bella whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Alice is Jasper's wife, Rosalie's my wife and Esme is Carlisle's wife." Emmet responded from the front seat. "You'll love them. If you love shopping you'll really love Alice." He chuckled. "It might give poor Jasper a break from being dragged to the mall every other day."

Bella looked to Emmett and then back to me. "Who's _your_ wife?"

If I was human I might have blushed, instead I smirked. "I'm not married Bella."

For the life of me and I can't imagine why, Bella blushed, a beautiful rosy pink blush that highlighted her cheek bones. If I was human my heart might have skipped a beat. God she was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Emotions

Jasper's POV

Some of the emotions that came from the girl I expected, such as fear, exhaustion, adrenaline, hatred, and despair. One emotion in particular I did not expect to feel radiating from her was lust. She looked up at Edward right now, with the most beautiful blush, and deep down inside, almost impossible to detect under all the fear and exhaustion was lust. Maybe I shouldn't have been surprised by this, we were all attractive after all, but there I was looking dumbfounded and staring openly at the girl. Emmett gave me a curious glance, but fortunately Carlisle was focused on driving, and Edward was too busy smiling at the girl to notice.

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be happy with us. I promise." Edward said quietly.

Bella sighed and I sensed despair and confusion coming from her. She leaned back into her seat and looked passed Edward and out the window. It was midmorning and we had been on the road for almost 12 hours. We were passing through a small town and Carlisle was pulling into the parking lot of a small diner. He looked at us in the rearview mirror and said, "Bella we're going to stop and take a little break. Are you hungry at all? You should probably have breakfast. Would you like to sit and eat?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I'm not really hungry. I just need to stretch my legs and..."

She just trailed off and I sensed embarrassment and urgency coming from her. I almost laughed. She was probably to shy to say she needed to go to the restroom. I decided to relieve her from her embarrassment and said, "Yeah Carlisle, a restroom break would be good." Relief flooded through Bella and again I almost laughed.

Breakfast, _Kashmir_& Splats

Bella's POV

With everything that was going on I didn't even want to think of food. The restroom on the other hand was all that I could think about. We got out of the vehicle and walked into the diner. I felt stiff and sore, and stretched, it felt good. It was a nice little diner. The kind of place you would say was quaint. A few people were seated in booths, enjoying their breakfasts. The smell of the food made my stomach turn over. I made a beeline to the ladies room. I noticed that Jasper and Emmett went to the counter to order something to go, while Carlisle and Edward waited for me outside the restroom. The thought did cross my mind to make a scene, but my four abductors practically outnumbered the people in the diner, which consisted of three elderly customers, a tiny twenty-something waitress and I'm assuming one cook. No, making a scene would do no good.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. I tried to brush it out with my fingers. I rinsed my mouth out with some water and splashed my face. I had dark circles around my eyes, and I looked really tired. It had been a long night. I had somehow fallen asleep, but woke up to Edward shaking me from my nightmare. In my nightmare I was running through a forest. I was trying to get away from my captors, but Edward caught up to me. He grabbed me by my arms and swung me around to face him. He continued to hold onto my arms, but he stared into my face. His mouth moved, but I couldn't understand what he was saying because no sound came out. Then his eyes lowered to my neck and he licked his lips. His eyes came back up to my face and I seen him glance at my lips. He tilted his head down and kissed me softly at first, and then more urgently. I felt my body respond to his kisses. My heart raced and my breath quickened. I pulled away from him to catch my breath and he just disappeared. Suddenly I felt afraid and I knew that if I didn't run I would die. So I ran. Or at least I tried to. I kept tripping, falling, getting tangled in vines and losing my footing in mud. I couldn't get away, no matter how hard I tried. I became more afraid and I felt this urgent need to escape, but could not. That is when Edward woke me. His beautiful face inches from mine, reminding me vividly of the dream.

I didn't mean to start crying, but the night's events followed by the nightmare finally did me in. I just don't understand what these men want with me. I thought about it for hours and still have not been able to form a conclusion. Now I wondered about Alice, Rosalie and Esme. What kind of women would marry men who kidnap teenage girls? What kind of family were they?

I walked out of the bathroom and wasn't surprised that Carlisle and Edward still stood there waiting for me. Edward took my right elbow and led me to the counter where Jasper and Emmett seemed to be disagreeing about something while pointing up at the menu.

Emmett turned to me, "So Bella, what are you hungry for? Pancakes sound good don't they?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "The thought of pancakes is making her queasy." How did he know that? "Bella, wouldn't you prefer something like bacon and eggs?" The thought of bacon and eggs made me even queasier.

Edward squeezed my elbow, and looked down at me. "What would you like?"

I looked at the menu. They had pictures of greasy breakfast foods like omelet's and sausages, which normally I would love, but considering the circumstances, I told Edward that I'd like just a bottle of water and a blueberry muffin. The waitress, named Bonnie, handed me my order and Carlisle paid for it. I was surprised that nobody else ordered anything.

We walked back to the vehicle, Edward still holding my elbow. He helped me into the SUV, and we were off. We drove for a while in silence. I drank my water and ate my muffin, and my stomach started to feel a bit better. Emmett and Jasper started to talk about a football game that they apparently wagered on. I didn't pay much attention. All I really gathered from their conversation was that Emmett lost the wager, and was accusing Jasper of cheating.

Edward nudged me, and I looked up at him. I almost gasped out loud. My heart was beating so hard I wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in the vehicle could hear it. Edward was gorgeous, and he was smiling down at me, and it literally took my breath away.

"So Bella, what do you for fun?" I just gawked at him. Here they are kidnapping me and taking me hundreds of miles from home to only God knows where and he's asking me what I do for fun! "Um, well, I like to read, listen to music, watch movies, and stuff like that."

He nodded his head. "Well, I like music. I play the piano actually. I'll play for you someday."

I just nodded my head. Should I say _Thanks, I would enjoy that? _

A cell phone rang, it was Jasper's, the ring tone was _Kashmir _by Led Zeppelin, for some reason I thought it suited him. He answered the phone, and he listened to whoever it was on the other end. He seemed really worried. All he said was "I'll let you talk to Carlisle."

Carlisle reached for the phone and listened. Edward tensed beside me. He seemed angry and worried. Carlisle hung up the phone, his only words were "Damn it!" As he said this all three Jasper, Edward and Emmett glanced at him in surprise. Carlisle sighed. "Why can't things just go according to plan?"

"What's going on?" I'm sure the look on my face showed how confused I was. I was starting to get anxious too seeing these four men obviously worried about something.

Carlisle looked at me through the rearview mirror. His face was tense. "There's no time to explain right now Bella, but it's extremely important that you stay in the vehicle with Edward. Edward will keep you safe. Don't even open the windows." He pulled the vehicle onto the side of the road, and left it running. He stepped out, followed by Emmett and Jasper. I watched them walk out towards the rear of the vehicle. Emmett stretched and cracked his knuckles. Both Jasper and Emmett removed their shirts and I blushed. Both guys were muscular. Emmett was built like a body builder, and Jasper was built more like a soldier or like someone who has done a lot hard menial labor.

I looked away and saw that Edward was watching them as well. Just then, another vehicle pulled up behind ours, and three men and a woman stepped out. Carlisle had left the vehicle running with the radio on. Some country song was playing that I didn't recognize. I couldn't hear the conversation outside, but it didn't seem friendly. Carlisle spoke to the woman and they both seemed tense. The rest of the men's body language seemed almost predatory. Both Jasper and Emmett seemed ready to pounce.

"Bella, you shouldn't watch this. Please turn around and face the front of the vehicle." Edward was looking at me worried and angry.

"Why?" I looked back at Carlisle, and in a movement quicker than I could see, he jumped on the woman. Emmett and Jasper jumped two of the other men. I was stunned. Edward grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, trying to force me to face the front of the vehicle. Right before he managed to this, the last thing I saw of the confrontation was the woman's head flying towards us and hitting the back window with an audible _splat_. That's when I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Flying Heads, Fire and Hemophobia

Bella's POV

Edward had me in his arms and before I knew it he had me blindfolded. I screamed again, and struggled against his arms. They were like steel, I didn't stand a chance. My mind kept flashing through images of the women's head hitting the window, and in the distance, her dead body slumping to the ground. Carlisle's hands were covered in blood, he had his teeth bared, and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"It's ok Bella! It's going to be ok." Edward whispered in my ear.

I screamed again. "You sick monsters! What's wrong with you!? Damn you! Let me go." I struggled to catch my breath, my sobs racked my body. "Please, just let me go." I whimpered.

"We're not going to hurt you Bella. Those people that came, we are protecting you from them. They can't be trusted." Edward's voice was soothing and his arms were strong and protective. I could almost believe him. I sobbed, struggling against him, but it was still all in vain.

Emmet's POV

I saw Carlisle take the women vamp out. He bit off her head, and threw it. Jasper pounced on the arrogant vamp, ripping him to pieces. I felt a rush go through me and I wondered if that was what adrenaline felt like for humans. I felt the urge to kill and gave into it. I went for the biggest vamp, pouncing on him. He dodged me. He was quicker than he looked, but I'm a lot stronger. I tackled him to the ground. He bit at my neck, trying to behead me. I head butted him, knocking his head into the ground. He was momentarily stunned. I grabbed his neck and held him down with my left arm. I raised my right fist, and punched him repeatedly in the face. His face looked mangled. He hissed at me and I chuckled right before I ripped off his head.

Tires squealed as the last vamp jumped back into his vehicle and took off in an attempt to escape. "Big mistake!" I ran after the vehicle, and easily caught up to it. I jumped and landed hard on the roof, denting it. The vehicle swerved as he tried to knock me off. "Not a chance!" I dropped to my belly and slammed my fist into the driver side window breaking it. I grabbed him and pulled him up onto the roof with me. The vehicle began to drift to the right. A fist came crashing into my head. I still had him by the neck. I pulled him close until we were face to face. He let out a small whimper and I growled. I bit of his head.

Jasper's POV

I could feel Bella's emotions all the way from here. I warned Carlisle that he should go check up on her and Edward. Emmett and I gathered all the body parts and we started to build a makeshift pyre. The fight had gone well. None of us received any injuries. Emmett had his clock rung pretty hard, but it only fueled his bloodlust.

The moment we had stepped out of the vehicle and the Volturi henchman showed up, we knew it would be them or us. They came for Bella, and we wouldn't under any circumstances let them have her. Alice's vision was clear about one thing: if the Volturi get their hands on Bella the world will suffer. Why? None of us knew. She seemed like an ordinary girl, besides the fact that Edward couldn't read her thoughts.

I just hoped my wife's visiond didn't lead us into biting off more than we could chew.

Bella's POV

It seemed that only a few short minutes had passed, when I could no longer hear the fight. I felt exhausted. I had given up on struggling against Edward, but renewed my struggles when Carlisle opened the door. Blood still soaked his clothes and the smell nauseated me. I could feel myself start to feel light headed and my stomach turned over. That's when I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Burning Throat and an Inconvenient Hard-On

Edward's POV

I held the struggling girl on my lap and in my arms. I stopped breathing to avoid her sweet smell. Her heart beat quickly and I could hear the blood rushing through her veins. My own body betrayed me. I wanted desperately to ignore my burning throat, and to make my hard on go away. In a way I wanted to thank God that Bella was too frightened to notice the desire in my eyes and that my cock was pocking her soft lovely rump. Hell, maybe she had noticed. God I hope not. I always considered myself to be a gentleman.

I could hear the fight, and could even see part of it from the reflection in the rearview mirror, and then when that Vamp sped of in the vehicle, closely followed by Emmett, I even chuckled, which unfortunately frightened Bella even more. She renewed her struggles and yelled at me. In fact she called us "sick sadistic fucks", which was kind of cute coming from this sweet girl.

Now she lay limp beside me. She had passed out when she saw Carlisle covered in blood. Carlisle said we should just let her sleep it off, and then when she woke we would explain everything to her. The original plan was to explain things once we got home, but it couldn't wait any longer. The girl was terrified of us, with good reason.

I worried that even explaining everything to her wasn't going to be enough. How do you tell a teenage girl that she is being kidnapped by a family of vampires for her own safety? Especially when one of the vampires wants to slowly strip her naked, touching, caressing, kissing, and fucking her until she cries out? Especially when that same vampire wants nothing more than to open her sweet veins and drink each and every drop of blood until she is laying cold and dead? I looked at the girl and sighed. Yes, I am that monster. Even if we had souls, God would never want me.

Vampires? I Think I Would Have Preferred Serial Killers

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and felt really groggy. I was in a moving vehicle, and we were going through a really densely forested area. I was with four men…

"Oh God…" I moaned. Everything came back to me in a second, and I felt nauseous. The four men turned and looked at me in unison. Then they looked at each other and Carlisle nodded. He pulled the vehicle over and put it in park.

"Bella everything is going to be ok. We're going to explain everything to you now." Edward squeezed my hand. I think it was an attempt to be comforting, but I wasn't sure.

Carlisle and Emmett turned around in their seats to face me. Carlisle spoke first. "Bella, do you believe in the supernatural?"

I shrugged. "Depends on what you are talking about."

Carlisle nodded. "What about vampires? Do you believe in them?"

"No." I believed in vampires about as much as I believed in Santa Claus.

"What if I told you that vampires are real? What if I told you that we are vampires?"

Carlisle looked so serious, I felt the sudden urge to laugh, but subdued it. I gave him a strange look instead. "I wouldn't believe you."

"And if we could prove it?" Emmett spoke this time. He seemed excited, I couldn't imagine why.

"If it doesn't involve drinking my blood, go right ahead." The moment I said this Emmett was outside the car quicker than I could imagine. In seconds he had the vehicle by the tow hooks and he was pulling us up the road. I was a stunned that he was so strong, but it still didn't prove anything.

In the front seat Carlisle sighed. "It's ok Emmett; you can stop pulling the vehicle." Emmett stopped with a look of pure disappointment on his face. This time I actually laughed. Edward opened his door and pulled me out of the vehicle with him. Carlisle and Jasper joined us.

Edward still held my hand. Carlisle came and stood next to me and said "Bella, I was born in the 17th century. In fact, I'm 362 years old." He looked at me curiously to see how I would respond. I just looked back at him waiting. "Over the years I've learned to ignore the scent of human blood, which is how I can work as a doctor. Almost all vampires drink human blood to survive. When I was changed in the 17th century I refused to drink human blood, and learned that I could survive on the blood of animals. So that's what I did."

Edward squeezed my hand again and looked down at me with a smile. He spoke this time. "I was the first human Carlisle ever changed into a vampire. I was dying and my family was already dead. Carlisle was lonely and, although terrified of what he was about to do, he turned me. Then he turned Esme, and she became his wife. The rest of the family followed in time. We only drink the blood of animals, because we believe human life is sacred."

I still didn't believe them, but I decided I would play along. "So when vampires drink the blood of humans, does it automatically change them into vampires?"

Carlisle answered me. "If a vampire bites a human without drinking all of their blood and killing them, then yes that human will change, but it is very difficult for a vampire to bite a human and then stop from drinking the blood. It takes a lot of strength and will power, or a tolerance for human blood such as I have."

Edward continued. "We are currently living in Forks, Washington because it rains a lot. We move around a lot so people don't notice that we don't age."

"Forks! Washington? My father lives there. Is that where you're taking me?" I cried out, losing all interest is their vampire B.S.

Carlisle looked over at me, surprised. "Police Chief Swan?"

"Yeah that's Charlie! Err, my dad!"

The four "vampires" looked at each other. Carlisle smiled at me. "Yes, we're taking you to Forks."

I didn't know what to make of the situation yet. I started to wonder if this was all a prank, when suddenly (and I mean suddenly) Edward was no longer standing next to me. Quicker than my eyes could follow he was gone into the woods.

I gasped. Emmett looked over at me, and all he said was "deer" and he shrugged. I looked up at Carlisle confused.

"There are some deer in the woods, and Edward needs to feed." Carlisle patted my shoulder.

"But he was standing next to me a moment ago?!" I started to feel a little creeped out.

"You still don't believe that we are vampires huh?" Emmett looked at me with another grin on his face.

"Not really." I might as well be honest.

Cold Kisses

Bella's POV

Emmett walked up to me and took my hand. "Feel how cold my skin is." I nodded. He brought my hand up to his neck. "Feel for a pulse." There was none. He brought my hand to his heart. "Feel for a heartbeat." Again, there was none. He jumped back and landed about 100 feet a way. "Could a human do that?" He yelled.

I just stared at him. I turned to Carlisle and slowly put my hand on his chest. Again, there wasn't a heartbeat. He gently took my hand in his. His skin was also ice cold. "Don't be scared Bella. As I said we only drink the blood of animals. We won't hurt you." How many times could one person be told that in the space of 24 hours?

I finally asked what I really needed to know. "Why did you kidnap me?" I trembled, and Carlisle squeezed my hand.

A wave of calm hit me, and Jasper finally spoke up. "There are other vampires called the Volturi. They are like vampire royalty. My wife Alice, has visions, and about two months ago she began to have visions of you."

"But she doesn't even know me!?" I was confused.

"You're right. We didn't even know what your name was until yesterday. Her visions showed you being taken by the Volturi. They also depicted the Volturi starting a war against humans, while using you somehow as a weapon."

"What?" I stared at Jasper in shock. Suddenly, Edward appeared beside me, my hand in his. I shrieked.

Edward pulled me closer to him. "It's ok Bella."

Jasper continued. "We started talking about finding you and trying to protect you. We finally decided as a family to go through with it and her visions changed. Since then her visions only showed you as part of our family, and they no longer depicted a human/vampire war."

I looked down at the ground, and leaned into Edward, suddenly feeling dizzy. "Those people you killed earlier…"

Edward held me gently. His eyes were no longer black, but a beautiful golden brown like the others. "Volturi, sent to kidnap you."

I swallowed. "You killed them for my protection." It was a statement.

Edward smiled and it made my hearth thump wildly. God he was gorgeous. "Yes."

"And to avoid a war between humans and vampires." Jasper added.

"Will there be more Volturi?" I asked.

"Yes." Jasper was brutally honest.

"Will they ever stop?"

"Carlisle goes way back with the Volturi and if they see that you are part of our family they will leave you alone, we hope."

I looked at Jasper. "Why me?"

Jasper shrugged. "We don't know."

Edward touched my chin and gently turned my face so he could look me in the eyes. His fingers were cold, strange that I had not noticed that earlier. "Because Bella, there is something special about you."

Normally I would want to laugh. I was average as average could be and I was generally happy with that fact. I never liked to be special or the center of attention, and here I was being thrown right into it. I didn't laugh. Edward's eyes bore into mine, and then he slowly glanced down at my lips. I heard three SUV doors close quietly, and I realized that Edward and I were alone. My heart beat quickly and I noticed his eyes became a little darker. His head leaned down, and ever so softly I felt his lips on mine. They were cold and firm, but sweet and gentle. He took my breath away, and I was fortunate that he was already holding me up.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! OMG! OMG!

Bella's POV

He slowly ended the kiss, gently pulling away from me. A soft moan escaped my lips. I opened my eyes and… _Oh my God I was kissing a vampire! Oh my God I was kissing a vampire that I just met yesterday! Oh my God, I was kissing a vampire, who, with the aid of his vampire family, kidnapped me in an attempt to save the world from a vampire/human war. What the $%#$!_

I pulled myself out of his arms, and slowly with as much dignity walked back to the SUV and hopped in beside Jasper. Nobody said anything. Carlisle just waited patiently for Edward to return to the vehicle. Jasper just looked out his window, eyeing the scenery. Only Emmett, trying to stifle a laugh, managed to make me blush even more and make me try to sink into the seat. Edward soon followed and without saying anything hopped in beside me and closed the door. Carlisle put the vehicle into drive and we were on the road again.

I chalked it all up to exhaustion and maybe a little bit of Stockholm syndrome. Besides… vampires? Come on...

I Am the World's Biggest Colossal Idiot

Edward's POV

God her lips are sweet, like pure Heaven. I slowly pulled away, my arms still loosely wrapped around her. She let out a soft moan, the nicest sound I have ever heard. I looked at her face, which held an expression of pure bliss, and smiled. She was beautiful.

Regret started to set in as I watched her face, which was normally an open book, start to show a myriad of different expressions. First it was bliss, then surprise, and then confusion. I recognized those easily enough. Then her face seemed to radiate shock and horror. She slowly turned around and walked to the vehicle. She didn't say a word. She just got into the Volvo SUV and sat next to Jasper.

_Son of a Bitch. Fuck. Mother Fucker! I am the world's biggest colossal idiot! We kidnap a young girl, behead vampires in front of her, tell her that we are in fact vampires and that the beheaded vampires were after her, and then kissed her. Idiot! Absolute Idiot._

I walked back to the Volvo and got in next to her. I should have apologized, but I was too much a coward to apologize in front of the rest of the guys. Their thoughts were bad enough.

Carlisle: Was that a good idea Edward?

Jasper: Edward, what were you thinking?

Emmett: Way to go Eddy! Score for Edward!

I sighed. _Damn. It was worth it though_


	7. Chapter 7

Home Sweet Home

Carlisle's POV

We were almost home. Home sweet home. I was anxious to get Bella set up in her new room. Alice and Esme had designed it for her. They had done a great job. It had a beautiful maple bedroom set; including a king size four poster bed, a dresser, two bed side tables and a computer desk. It had a plush white carpet and they painted the walls a soft lavender color. They had put up white curtains in the two large windows. They left the room simple, with minimal décor, so Bella could decorate it to her liking. We bought her a desktop computer with a good sound system so she could listen to music and etc. Alice was already planning a shopping trip with her.

Alice and Esme couldn't wait for Bella's arrival. Rosalie on the other hand, disagreed with what we were doing. She quite vocally expressed her disapproval. She'd come around eventually, I was sure.

My biggest concern now was how to explain her disappearance to her parents. Originally, we planned on discussing it with Bella, hoping she would be able to help us come up with something her parents would believe and eventually accept. Now that we know her father lives in Forks, well, that changes everything. It might be an advantage or a disadvantage. I haven't decided yet. We'll have to work something out.

I looked over at Emmett and whispered so quietly Bella would not be able to hear. "Emmett, do you think Rosalie will be alright?"

Emmett didn't look over at me; he kept his eyes on his Sports Illustrated. "She'll deal. Bella seems like a sweet girl, and she doesn't deserve any cattiness from Rose, I'll try to keep her in check." Emmett, looked over his shoulder at Bella. I glanced at them from the rearview mirror. Jasper had picked up a novel, while Edward and Bella looked out the window. Edward was pointing something out to Bella, she smiled and nodded. I turned my eyes back to the road. I was right. She did have a beautiful smile.

I had a feeling everything was going to work out just fine.

Balloons, Streamers and Surprises

Alice's POV

I could hear the Volvo SUV coming up the road; they would arrive in a few minutes. I couldn't wait! The last few months have been stressful for me. When the visions of the vamp/human war started, I was terrified and sickened. I consider myself to be a pretty easy going, perky and generally good humored person and I don't like having knowledge that something terrible might happen. As you can imagine, it puts a damper on things.

The moment we decided as a family, (well, except for Rosalie) to go get the girl, my visions changed dramatically. The Volturi will lose interest in her, and the war will be avoided. This girl was going to change our life, especially Edward's. I chuckled to myself. Oh poor Edward was in for a pleasant surprise. I thought about telling him beforehand but changed my mind. I love surprises!

I looked around the house, Esme and I had put up balloons and streamers. This morning we went and got groceries for the girl. We weren't sure what she liked so we stocked up on everything. I was already planning a shopping trip for her.

I could hear the Volvo coming up the driveway now. Esme and I went out onto the porch to greet them.

The Welcoming

Bella's POV

"We're almost home." Edward looked down at me and smiled again. I wondered if I would ever stop blushing when he smiled at me. I'm sure he noticed. He probably got a kick out of it. That's probably why he kept smiling.

Carlisle turned onto a narrow road which I hadn't even noticed until we were already turning onto it. We drove a little while longer, and then finally came upon the house. I had to admit, the property and the house were beautiful. It was a large three story home, with a lovely porch, where two women stood waving. It was an old white house, but it was charming.

Carlisle pulled up alongside the garage, and turned off the vehicle. I stepped out of the vehicle and they all looked at me to see my response. Before I could say anything, one of the women that were standing on the porch ran down to me and gave me a big hug. She was tiny little thing, with a short dark hair and the same topaz colored eyes. For such a tiny little thing she hugged hard.

"Hi, I'm Alice. I'm so glad your home. You'll be so happy here, and trust me, I know!" She spoke so fast I could barely keep up. "We're going to be the best of friends! Do you like shopping? Well, of course you do. I'm taking you shopping so we can buy everything you need." Shopping? God, I hated shopping. "Wait until you see your room. You'll love it! We painted it lavender. But if you don't like lavender than we can repaint it any color you like, green, blue or even black, whatever you like! Come inside, so I can show you!"

The little pixie ran off onto the porch waiting for me to follow, when Carlisle spoke up. "Hold on Alice, we haven't even finished introductions yet. Where is Rosalie? I asked her to be here."

The other women walked up to Carlisle and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. "Rosalie went out. She'll be back later." Then she turned to me. "Hi, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife, and this little motor mouth is Alice, Jasper's wife. We'll introduce you to Rosalie later she had to go out."

I smiled. I couldn't help but like these two women, even with Alice's threats of shopping trips. Esme was beautiful and she seemed kind and almost motherly. Alice was a little firecracker, full of energy. Her good humor was contagious.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I wasn't sure what else to say. _It was a pleasure to be kidnapped and brought here, or it was a pleasure to watch vampires tear each other apart in order to stop some war and save my life_.

They led me into the house and I was amazed at how bright and cheerful the house was. It was really very pretty. I almost laughed out loud. They had hung balloons, streamers,

and a big welcome home sign!


	8. Chapter 8

My Room with It's Oversized Bed

Bella's POV

Edward and Alice decided to show me around the house. The rooms were all bright and cheerful and decorated with plants, expensive art and photographs. I noticed a piano and remembered Edward's promise to play for me one day.

After showing me where everybody's bedrooms were, Alice grabbed my hand and almost yanked my arm off. I heard Edward chuckle behind me. She dragged me to the last door on the right. "Bella, this is your room. I hope you like it. Like I said, we can change anything you don't like. We kept the room simple, so you can decorate it anyway you like." Edward leaned forward and opened the door for us. I walked into the room and smiled, it was really pretty. The furniture was beautiful and the lavender colored paint was perfect. I gasped when I saw the bed; it was huge! Edward gave me a smirk, so I stuck my tongue out at him, which just caused his smirk to turn into a full fledge smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So do you like it?" Alice was practically bouncing in her excitement.

"I really love it. It's pretty. The bed is way too big, but it looks really comfy." I went over to the computer desk and took a look at the laptop and the attached sound system. Then I made my way to the closet, which stood open, and noticed that there were already clothes hung up. I looked at Alice questioningly.

She shrugged. "You're going to need some clothes, and we won't be able to go shopping for a few days, so I picked some stuff out for you."

"Thank you." I sifted through the clothes and wondered if I really felt grateful or not. I spotted a black miniskirt, a white bikini, daisy duke type shorts, a couple of skimpy tank tops, some pinstripe dress pants and some other clothes I would never be caught dead in. Finally, at the back, I found a pair of jeans and some t-shirts. I pulled out one t-shirt and sighed. It was green and really low cut, with the words "Dirty Girl" written in big white letters across the chest. I pulled out two more t-shirts and noticed that they were plain. Thank God.

To the right of the closet there was a bathroom. I turned the light on and took a look around. It was small, but very clean and cute. It had a whirlpool tub, which I imagined I would really enjoy. It had really pretty white and blue marble counters that matched the tub. There were white cupboards for toiletries and towels. I turned around to walk back into the bedroom, but Edward leaned against the door frame, blocking my exit. He looked at me with an expression that made my heart race.


	9. Chapter 9

My Bella

Edward's POV

My Bella. Those two words had a certain ring to them. That's what I was thinking as I watched Bella look around her new room with a mixture of pleasure, anxiety, fear and excitement. She really did seem to enjoy her new room. Well, except for the clothes. I'm still not sure what Alice was thinking. I couldn't picture Bella in half the clothes Alice got her. Not that Bella would look anything but fantastic in those daisy dukes or that little black miniskirt; I just couldn't picture her wearing them. Bella. No correction: My Bella was just too sweet and too classy to wear that stuff. I sighed. Maybe Alice is right and I'm just too old fashioned.

I followed Bella into the washroom and leaned against the door frame. My throat was burning like all Hell, and I could barely stand to be near her, yet I didn't dare leave her. She was beautiful and she didn't even know it. You could tell in her demeanor that she was comfortable enough with herself, but she was clueless on how pretty she really was.

She turned around and looked at me. I was standing in the way. I didn't move. I just studied her face and her eyes. Her heart was racing and I wished I could read her thoughts. She walked towards me. I stopped breathing, so I wouldn't get such a strong whiff of her scent. "Excuse me." She said it shyly, almost as if she was afraid of me. I moved over a little so she could squeeze by me. She seemed a little irritated that I hadn't moved over more, but I wanted her closer to me. She slid by me, her arm brushing against my chest and abdomen and I gently grabbed her arm. She gasped and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I smirked at her and stared into her eyes. I loved the reactions I got from her. The rapid heart beat, the quick intake of breath, her eyes darting from my lips to my eyes, it all intrigued me. What was it about this human girl that made me want her so?

"So, do you like your room?" I asked just for an excuse to keep holding her close to me.

She nodded her head, and simply said, "It's lovely."

I couldn't resist. "Just like you my sweet Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

College, Best Friends and Enemies

Bella's POV

"Just like you my sweet Bella." Coming from anybody but Edward those words would have sounded corny. Coming from Edward, it made my knees weak and made me want to swoon. I blushed again. He let go of my arm and let me pass, seemingly amused. Alice was going through the closet, ignoring Edward and I.

She turned around and grabbed my hand again. "Are you hungry? You must be starving. Let's go to the kitchen. I think everybody else is gathered there anyways." She led me to the kitchen, Edward followed closely behind.

Inside the kitchen Carlisle and Esme were preparing some food. Jasper, Emmett and a girl I hadn't met before, whom I assumed was Rosalie, were sitting on barstools around the counter island. Rosalie turned and looked at me, and suddenly I didn't feel like going any closer. If it wasn't for Alice pulling me along I would have fled. Rosalie was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she was giving me the dirtiest look I have ever received. I could see hatred in her eyes and in her expression. Emmett also noticed, and he elbowed Rosalie in the arm. Rosalie turned around and ignored me.

"Bella dear, are you hungry at all?" Esme pulled out a barstool for me next to Emmett, and I sat down. Edward joined Carlisle in cutting some vegetables and Alice sat on Jasper's lap.

"I'm a little hungry." Esme seemed thrilled with my response.

"Carlisle and Edward are making a vegetable salad, and I was about to cook up some chicken if you like?" She reached into the fridge and pulled out three large chicken breasts.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8 pm, a little late for chicken. "Just a salad would be fine, I'm not overly hungry, more tired than anything really."

Esme put the chicken away, and pulled out a bowl, some utensils, and some salad dressing for me. Carlisle served me some salad and waited patiently for my approval. It was delicious, and I told him so. Everybody seemed pleased.

I noticed that no one else was eating and I remembered about the whole vampire thing. "So, you're all vampires?" I tried to make it sound casual, but I'm sure I sounded nervous.

"Oh! You guys already told her about that?" Alice looked completely disappointed and slightly irritated.

"Yea, we kind of had to after the Volturi attacked." Jasper responded, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"How did that go anyways?" Esme seemed concerned.

Carlisle was cleaning up the counter, and putting the rest of the salad away. "It went as well as could be expected. We didn't get injured. Bella is probably scarred for life." He said this with a light chuckle. "We had to tell her everything afterward." Carlisle sighed. "I'll get a hold of Aro later, and see if I can explain things to him, and see if we can work something out. Bella is part of this family now and there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

I cleared my throat. "Speaking of family, what about my parents? My mom is probably having a fit, and I'm sure she's called Charlie by now."

Rosalie whispered something to Emmett then stomped off. Emmett excused himself and chased after her.

Esme sighed. "Bella we need to come up with a reason for you to be staying here with us that your parents will believe and accept."

Carlisle spoke before I had a chance to say anything. "There is an unexpected complication. Bella is Police Chief Swan's daughter." Esme and Alice gasped.

"Charlie's your dad?" Alice exclaimed.

"You know him?" I was really surprised.

Alice looked down in exaggerated dismay. "I had to talk your dad out of giving me a few speeding tickets a few months ago."

I had to laugh at that. Esme on the other hand gave Alice a look that turned her exaggerated look of dismay into real dismay.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme and gauged their reactions as I spoke. "First, I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful, but do I really need to stay here? This whole 'vampires are real' thing is still a little hard for me to swallow. Second, can I see my dad? Third, what in the world could I tell my parents?" I finished my salad, and brought the bowl to the sink. Edward grabbed it from me before I could clean it. He put it into the sink and washed it himself. I whispered thanks and sat back down on the stool.

"Bella, did you just graduate from high school?" Jasper spoke up suddenly.

I nodded my head, unsure of what he was getting at.

"What were your plans for post secondary?" As Jasper spoke Edward was smiling and nodding his head.

"That's a good idea Jasper." Edward seemed relieved. "This is going to work."

I felt confused. "I was going to go to a community college in Phoenix in September."

Carlisle was nodding his head. "Bella, I am offering you a full scholarship, plus room and board, to go to college here."

I was starting to catch on. "And because my dad lives here I thought it would be a great idea to try out the West coast for awhile."

Alice joined in. "And because we're best friends you couldn't resist the opportunity!"

Their excitement was contagious, but I still felt weary. "But can I see my dad?"

Carlisle smiled. "Of course Bella."

I smiled. My life was still not making sense to me, but for some reason I felt content.


	11. Chapter 11

Sweet Dreams

Bella's POV

My head hit the pillow, and nothing had ever felt so good. I pulled the blankets up and over my body and almost moaned in pleasure. After sleeping in the Volvo SUV, the bed was a welcome luxury, especially this bed, with its down filled duvet and piles and piles of pillows…

I was walking along a beach, wearing the little white bikini that Alice bought me. I looked down at myself and blushed, shocked that I would wear something like that.

"Don't worry. You look beautiful." Edward came up beside me and took my hand. I was sure my cheeks were bright red.

We walked in companiable silence. The sun was setting, and the waves were lapping at our feet. Everything was warm, the sand, the water, and the sun, everything except Edward's hand. Yet it was nice. I felt myself relax.

I looked up at Edward and saw that he was staring down at me with a peaceful expression on his face. He smiled roguishly, and pulled me towards him. He brought my hand to his chest. His other hand reached for my face, and he cupped my cheek tilting my head back. He dropped his head, and lightly kissed my forehead. My heart raced, and my knees felt weak. He lowered his lips and kissed the tip of my nose. Then his lips met mine. He kissed me softly. He wrapped his arm around and me and pulled my body to his own. He was wearing shorts, and a tight t-shirt, I could feel the coolness of his skin against mine, even through the clothes.

His lips caressed my own and I felt his tongue lick at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. He tasted sweet. I let out a small moan. My body was responding to his kisses. I wanted him desperately. I pushed my own tongue into his mouth. I felt a sharp pain as my tongue scraped against his teeth. He groaned, sucking on my tongue, as blood started to flow from the scrape.

Suddenly frightened, I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. I started to beat on his chest with my fists, but it was futile. I whimpered, and he groaned in pleasure, sucking harder. I tried to scream. I started to cry, and that is when he bit down hard.


	12. Chapter 12

Her

Edward's POV

She slept peacefully, wearing flannel shorts and a t-shirt, the duvet covering her legs and half of her torso. Her cute little feet stuck out at the end and I noticed her toe nails were painted pearly white. It was cute. She had left the curtains open and the moonlight spilled over the bed.

I sat on the bed next to her, careful not to wake her. _ I shouldn't be here_. But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to watch over her and protect her. I loved watching her sleep. She was so peaceful and relaxed. Her features were soft and beautiful in the moon light. I could handle the scent of her blood better now. It seemed to get easier the more I was around her.

Yet, her scent still tempted me beyond anything else I have ever experienced.

She moaned in her sleep, and I figured she must be having sweet dreams. I could see her nipples harden against the material of her t-shirt. _I really shouldn't be here_. I could smell her arousal and I cursed myself. I stood up from the bed and quietly made my way to the door. I took one last look back at her before turning the door knob. She was awake and looking at me, her heart was racing.

"Bella?" I turned my body towards her.

"Edward?" She squeaked. Her bottom lip trembled, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Bella, its ok." I sat back down next to her and pulled her into my arms. I held her while she cried softly. I wiped some of the tears away, gently stroking my thumb across her skin. "What's wrong Bella?"

She sighed. "I had a nightmare about you."

I was shocked, although I probably shouldn't have been. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

I looked down into her eyes. She blushed. "No."

"I will never hurt you Bella." I kissed her forehead and she jumped slightly.

"I know." She lay he hear down against my shoulder and I held her until she fell back asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A Week Later

Carlisle's POV

A week had passed since we first brought Bella home. I was finally starting to relax. Bella was a great addition to our family, except for Rosalie, everyone adored her. In fact, Edward more than adored her. I believed he was falling for her. Whether Edward and Bella knew that yet, I was not sure, but to everyone else it was obvious. He doted on her and protected her. He never admitted it, but we all knew that he watched over her while she slept. She woke up with nightmares often, and he was always there for her.

She was shy, sweet, smart and kind. Esme already loves her like a daughter. Alice has dragged her out shopping. Bella really didn't want to go, but she was too kind to say so. Jasper had some difficulty with having a human living with us, but he was adjusting. His control had improved dramatically over the years. Emmett has taken on the role of a big brother. When Edward isn't around, Emmett watches over Bella, which infuriates Rosalie. Both Emmett and I have tried speaking to Rosalie, but she refuses to listen to our reasoning. She doesn't understand why we should bother with Bella. She feels that we are only putting ourselves in danger. She'll come around eventually.

The Volturi hasn't contacted me yet, but I figured it's only a matter of time.

Edward's POV

I took Bella's hand, and pulled her into my room. She was still shy, and I could tell she was nervous coming into my room, my own personal space. I had a very large music collection and she spent some time looking over it. I waited patiently, sitting on my piano bench, watching her. She was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt and had her hair in a pony tail, she looked beautiful as usual.

Finally, she turned and walked towards me. She sat down on the bench next to me and looked at me expectantly. I smiled at her, turning my body towards the instrument in front of me. My fingers caressed the keys. There was only one song I wanted to play. It was the same song that had been playing in my head for the past week. I closed my eyes, and let my fingers play out the first notes.

I could feel Bella next to me, and I played for her. It was her song, and when it finally ended I opened my eyes and looked down at her. She stared up at me, her lips slightly parted in wonder, and her eyes shone with some emotion I couldn't distinguish.

"Did you like it Bella?" I stared into her eyes.

Her hand slowly reached up and I felt her fingers caress my lips. I remained still. Even when her lips caressed mine, I remained still. Her arms went around my neck and she held me close, her soft lips kissing my own.

I snapped out of it, and brought my own arms around her, careful not to crush her. I pulled her closer, and kissed her back passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

A Week Later continued…

Edward's POV

Her lips were soft and yielding, her heart was racing and her arms clung around my neck tightly. I moaned, slightly ashamed at my body's reaction to Bella's kisses. I had to put a stop to this. Bella was inciting emotions in me I had never felt before, as well as physical reactions that I doubt had ever felt this all consuming. Between blood lust and regular lust, I was just about ready to ravage her.

"Bella, love" I gently pulled away, planting a kiss on the end of her nose, "we should probably make you some lunch. You must be getting hungry."

She slid her hands from around my neck. Her heart still beat erratically, and her cheeks were flushed. She looked beautiful. She opened her mouth to speak when we both heard the doorbell ring. She got up and walked towards the door, looking back at me. "Who could that be?"

I got up and followed her. "Esme's getting the door." I felt slightly disturbed that I had not heard anybody approach the house. I was usually pretty tuned in to our surroundings. I could hear voices coming from downstairs, Esme's of course, but also two other voices that were not familiar to me, those of a man and a woman. I sniffed the air. They were both human.

As we made our way to the top of the stairs, Bella's back and shoulders stiffened and she gasped. She must have recognized the voices because she ran for the door, and then looked out in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Two Angry Parents

Bella's POV

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here? Together?" Esme held the door open, while I just stood there open mouthed staring at my mom and Charlie.

I had called mom earlier this week and explained the whole running away to college story, and after about three hours on the phone with her, and several follow-up emails I was able to convince her I was ok. The following day I had visited Charlie, and he seemed happy that I was staying in Forks. Charlie seemed to have a really high opinion of Dr. Cullen, and was pleased to know I would be staying with his family. He did offer me my old bedroom at his house if I preferred, and I almost took him up on the offer, whether the Cullens liked it or not. In the end I decided not to, although I'm still not sure why.

"Bella! I was so worried! Your dad called me to assure me that everything was fine, but I needed to check on you myself." She stepped into the house, and hugged me. I hugged her back. It was great to see her. Throughout this whole crazy ordeal I worried more for my poor scatterbrained mom than for myself.

"I'm ok mom, everything is fine." _I'm living with seven blood thirsty vampires, but I'm just hunky dory._

"Good, because Bella dear, your grounded for life! What were you thinking just taking off like that!? I went to pick you up and you were gone, nowhere to be seen!" Mom was still hugging me, she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I know mom, and I'm sorry. We've been through this before and I'm really really sorry!"

I barely got those words out before mom started jabbering on again. "And who is this Alice girl you told me about? How come I never met her before? I don't even remember you telling me about her. Are you sure it's a good idea to come to school here? Won't you miss Phoenix?"

I looked at Charlie, and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. It must have been hard on him to have mom show up at his door asking where her daughter is. I looked around the entrance and noticed that the rest of the Cullens were gathered around us. "Oh mom, I'll tell you everything later, I promise. Mom, I would like you and dad to meet the Cullens."

Mom finally released me from her death grip of a hug, and for the first time she noticed that there were other people around. She put on a big smile, wiped a few tears away and waited for the introductions.

"Carlisle, Alice, I believe you already know my dad, Police Chief Swan, and this is my mom Renee." Carlisle reached out and shook dad's hand. Alice gave Charlie a small wave and sheepish look. Dad obviously recognized her from her speeding incidents, but he just nodded, a slight smile forming at the corner of his mouth. Mom shook their hands, eyeing Alice up and down. "Mom, Dad, this is Carlisle's wife, Esme and their children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

Esme took my mom and led her into the sitting room. Esme went on and on about how happy they were that I decided to stay with their family. If anyone could placate my mom, it would be Esme. Esme was the most motherly, sweet and caring person I had ever met. Carlisle followed Charlie into the sitting room, talking about some recent vandalizing sprees that had been going on in Forks.

Alice went into the kitchen to make coffee for my mom and Charlie. The rest of the family went off outside. Well everybody except for Edward. Edward followed me into the sitting room. I looked up at him and noticed that his eyes were slightly darker than usual this afternoon. He glanced down at my lips and he smiled at me. I was reminded of our kiss from earlier and I felt my face flush.

The sitting room was beautiful. It had large windows just like the rest of the house. Beautiful white curtains were drawn. Fortunately, it was overcast out, so the Cullen's didn't have to worry about trying to hide their secret. _Who would have thought vampires would sparkle?_ Their was a leather couch, with a matching love seat and arm chair placed around a great big old fashioned fire place. No fire burned today, because it was still too warm for a fire to be necessary. A great big Persian rug covered the hardwood floor, and the walls were decorated with art. Exotic ferns grew from large planters. One plant had large pink and white flowers growing from it, the smell was intoxicating.

Mom and Charlie sat on the love seat, as far from each other as possible. Esme was sitting on the armchair, with Carlisle perched on the armrest beside her. Edward and I sat on the couch, leaving enough space for Alice for when she came back with the coffee, which she did in no time. She also carried in a couple of pieces of fresh blueberry pie that Esme had made for me that morning. The Cullens were definitely doing everything they could to butter up my parents.

We spent the afternoon discussing my irresponsible and rash decision to take off to Forks. Alice took some of the blame, saying she had talked me into it. I apologized profusely to my mom, and blamed it on a stupid adolescent whim. My mom knew me better than to buy that B.S. but what more could she do? She wouldn't outright call me a liar, and I seemed safe and happy, there was nothing more for her to do. She was glad that I was staying in Forks, and that Charlie was here if I needed him.

We also talked about school, and Forks and etc. Charlie remained quiet for the majority of the time, occasionally breaking off into conversation with Carlisle about different things going on in Forks. Edward was very quiet as well. He was probably listening to everyone's thoughts. _Thank God he couldn't read mine._

After a few hours mom and Charlie got ready to leave. I walked them to the door. I gave them both long hugs, Charlie told me to call him soon, and then walked to his cruiser to wait for my mom. Mom was fighting back tears, and gave me this long speech about how her and my dad were here for me if I changed my mind and wanted to come home, either to dad's or to her house in Phoenix. She admitted to me that she was staying at the little motel just outside of Forks, and that she would be leaving in the morning. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. There were more hugs and then they left.

Edward came up behind me and pulled me into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Reflections

Bella's POV

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, and he whispered in my ear. "Come upstairs with me Bella."

I simply nodded, suddenly feeling a little tired from the afternoon.

He pulled away from me and took my hand leading me up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on the bed and pulled the quilt over myself. Edward sat next to me, so I leaned my head against his shoulder.

We sat in silence for a while, which gave me a chance to think over the afternoon's events. In a million years I never would have expected Renee to drive all the way here, yet I was glad she had. This week had been stressful for all of us, even the Cullens. I had recently realized that they truly meant me no harm, and that they were even willing to put themselves in harms way for my sake.

Well, except for Rosalie that is. What a strange girl she was. I could see that she was kind, friendly and loving to her family, but she hated me so much. I could see good qualities in her, yet she wasn't the least bit friendly with me. She was never outright mean to me, except for the occasional sneer; she just acted like I never existed. Emmett was a real sweet heart and he was like the big brother I never had, which probably just infuriated Rosalie more.

Alice and Jasper were wonderful. Jasper was quiet and reserved. Edward warned me that Jasper was still learning to control his blood lust. Yet Jasper was very kind and intelligent. He was obviously head over heals in love with Alice and he treated her like gold. Alice was great, minus the shopping trips. She was my best friend.

Carlisle and Esme have been amazing. They've done everything they can to make me feel at home. Carlisle wasn't even upset when I told him that I would actually prefer putting off college until I felt more certain about my future.

And then there was Edward. Edward, currently sitting next to me in peaceful silence, his arm wrapped around me comfortingly. What were my feelings for Edward? I still wasn't sure. I had dreams about him that made me blush and that had awoken physical sensations that were new to me. I also had nightmares about him, nightmares that often left me cold and afraid. Only his presence chased away the awful feelings caused by the nightmares. It occurred to me that it might be his presence that caused the nightmares in the first place.

"Bella, love," Edward looked down at me, breaking into my thoughts, "your mom doesn't believe any of it."

I sighed. "I know, but she'll be ok. As long as I am safe and happy she'll be fine."

Edward's voice was quiet. "Yes. That is true."

"Besides, my mom is busy with Phil, her boyfriend. He'll keep her happy."

"The baseball player?"

"Yes. You saw him in her thoughts?" I pulled the quilt over Edward as well, tucking him in with me.

"Yes. She loves him." Edward's hand lazily caressed my arm.

"Good."

"Take a nap Bella. You seem tired."

I just nodded my head and closed my eyes. My head still rested on Edward's shoulder, and his hand went from my arm to my hair. He started to gently caress my hair, running his hands through it. It felt nice.

Sleep claimed me.


	17. Chapter 17

The Cliff

Emmett's POV

"Have the Volturi contacted Carlisle yet?" Rosalie stood on the edge of the cliff. The wind blew her long blond hair away from her face. The sun was out, and her skin glowed like an angel's. If she wasn't in such a bad mood she might even resemble an angel, but with the scowl she wore she looked more like an angry and vengeful goddess.

I stood beside her, looking out at the ocean, admiring the way the waves crashed against the rocks below us. "No, not yet, and Alice hasn't had any visions in a while."

Rosalie turned and looked at me, the scowl still darkening her face. "Why doesn't Carlisle contact the Volturi then?"

"Because, everything is calm right now, and he doesn't feel the need to stir things up. The Volturi are never in a rush anyway." I said.

She sighed. "Carlisle is putting us in danger."

"Rose, you've said that a million times, you know I don't really agree." I was getting frustrated with Rose's attitude. I did partially agree with her, but in truth I felt very protective over Bella, and I was willing to face danger head on for her sake. Rose knew this, and was strangely jealous. I don't understand her jealousy. I would put myself in harms way to protect the rest of the family, Bella was no different.

"Rose, no one ever said you have to like Bella, but at least try to remain courteous with her. No more sneering at her, not even behind her back." I took her hand and pulled her into my arms. Tilting my head down and I gently kissed her lips, causing her to sigh softly. "Please love, it would make me happy." I kissed her more deeply, my tongue dancing with her own.

"Of course love." She tugged on my hand and pulled me down into the grass.


	18. Chapter 18

She Dragged Me to a Chick Flick and I Liked It!

Edward's POV

"Bella, would you like to go out?" We sat on a bench in Esme's garden. Bumblebees were flying from flower to flower. A butterfly even landed on Bella's toe, causing her to gasp. She wiggled her toes and the butterfly flew away. The sun was out, and I had to admit it felt good not to have to hide my sparkling skin from Bella.

She turned and looked at me, her beautiful face looking at me with a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

I smiled down at her. "Do you want to go see a movie, or go for dinner or something? I thought you might like to since you've been cooped up in the house with us for so long." I took her hand in mine, and gently rubbed her palm with my thumb.

Bella turned her face and watched as a robin twittered around the bird feeders. She spoke, her face still turned towards the robin. "If we went out for dinner you would be bored."

"Bella love, I'm never bored when I'm with you."

She glanced back up at my face, wearing a beautiful blush. "I would love to go to the movies, but I don't even know what movies are playing."

I reached over and gently plucked out a piece of pollen that had landed in her hair. "I'm sure we'll find something."

………..

So here I am watching this awful cheesy chick flick with Bella, and I am loving every minute of it. We finally settled on a romantic comedy, because all the other movies looked horrible. Well, this one looked horrible to, but it had been in theatres for a while and we were hoping that the theatre would be empty so we could be alone. We were lucky, besides us sitting all the way in the back row, there was a gaggle of teenage girls sitting right up front, and one other couple sitting in the middle.

Bella sat eating her popcorn, her head resting against my shoulder. I hooked my arm around the back of her chair at the beginning of the movie and hadn't moved it since. I spent more time watching Bella than I did watching the movie. I loved watching her laugh. I loved watching her eat the popcorn, her tongue licking the salt off her lips. Her lips which I knew tasted so sweet, and felt so tender under my own. I hadn't kissed her since that day I played the piano for her, almost a week ago, and I was desperate to feel her lips again.

……..

We walked out of the theatre, hand in hand. It was drizzling lightly, but it was a nice and refreshing. We walked to the Volvo parked at the back of the parking lot. I opened the passenger door for her and she stepped in. I couldn't tell if she was about to roll her eyes or smile at my old fashioned gesture. In the end she gave me a shy smile.

I pulled out of the parking lot, and we drove in silence for a few minutes. The rain was coming down harder now and it pattered against the windshield. I was contemplating, dragging Bella into my room when we got home and seducing her. I thought about kissing her lips, wondering if they were still salty from the popcorn. I wondered about kissing her soft white skin. I would start with her earlobe and then make my way down her jaw line. I would run my lips down her neck, and then down…

"What did you think of the movie?" Bella's voice shook me out of my reverie. I looked over at her and she was looking back at me waiting for my response.

I gave her a crooked grin. "It was ok."

"You hated it, didn't you?" She looked at me skeptically.

I chuckled. "Did you like it?"

"Yes. I thought it was funny. It was a nice lighthearted movie." I looked at her again. She seemed embarrassed that she liked it.

We were on the highway, and I didn't have to worry about shifting gears, so I reached over and gently rested my hand on her thigh. I heard her heart skip a beat, and it made me smile. I squeezed her thigh gently. "I'm really glad you had fun tonight Bella."

"You didn't like? Not even a bit?" Bella asked.

I laughed. "Bella, I spent more time watching you, than I did the movie!"

I glanced over and saw her cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink. She turned her face away and looked out the window.

After a few minutes of silence I looked at her. "A penny for your thoughts?"

She didn't look at me. She just kept on staring out the window. Finally she asked, "Edward, why are you so kind to me?"

I looked at her in surprise. Amazed that it wasn't obvious to her how I felt. "Bella," I hesitated, wanting to word it right, "you must realize how I feel for you?"

She looked at me, and shook her head.

I sighed. How do I tell her that when I am not resisting the temptation to drink her blood, I am fantasizing about her in a very ungentlemanly way? How do I tell her that I was falling in love with her? "Bella, I feel many things for you. I feel protective." I squeezed her thigh again. "I won't let anything hurt you. I want you to be happy and safe. But most of all Bella," I looked her in the eyes, suddenly feeling nervous, "I feel as though I am falling in love with you."

She looked at me with wide eyes, stunned at my admission. Then a look of pain crossed her face and in her eyes. She turned her head to look out the window again. "Why would you say such a thing to me?"

This was not the reaction I expected. "Why? Because you asked and because it's true!"

She sighed. "You can't imagine how it hurts me to hear you joke about something like that."

I was on the verge of cursing out loud. "Bella? Why do you think I'm joking?"

"Why would you love me Edward? I'm just plain old me." She was looking at me now, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Damn it Bella!"

Hell! I finally tell a girl that I am falling in love with her and she thinks I'm just teasing her. "I am falling in love with you. I am not joking around and I am not teasing you. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm putting my feelings out on the line here because I can't even imagine how you must feel about me. I'm a monster and a killer. Every moment that I am with you I crave your blood. I don't deserve any kindness from you, yet you show me every kindness. I'm taking a risk that you might turn away in disgust that a beast like me loves you. I'm risking my own heart!"

She sat in silence, working out what I said in her mind. "Why me, Edward?"

"Because," I pulled the Volvo onto the long overgrown road leading to our house, "you're beautiful and you're sweet. In my long life I have never met anybody like you." I chuckled. "Who else but you would, after being kidnapped by a bunch of blood thirsty vampires, still see a bright side to everything? Who else but you would be able to see the good in me?"

The house appeared before us, and I parked the car, neither of us moving to get out. Bella whispered "Your family sees the good in you Edward."

I looked into her eyes. "Yes, but my family consists of monsters like me."

She reached over and shyly put her hand on my chest, where my heart should have been beating. "You are not monsters."

She leaned over, slowly bringing her lips to mine. I closed the distance and kissed her tenderly. She moaned, and I kissed her more passionately. "Bella…" I groaned, tasting the salty sweetness of her as her lips parted allowing my tongue to join hers. I brought my hand up and clasped the back of her neck, holding her lips to mine, sweeping my tongue into her mouth teasingly.

Finally, she pulled away, gasping slightly for air. I wanted to chuckled and make a little joke about me taking her breath away, but before I could she whispered something to me that I will never forget.

"I've fallen in love with you Edward."


	19. Chapter 19

Oh Wow

Bella's POV

My heart beat erratically, and I knew that my palms were damp against his chest. _He loves me._ I couldn't imagine why or how, but he did. I looked into his eyes, which were growing darker as the night wore on, and I knew he was telling the truth. I could see the emotions in his eyes and it made me lightheaded and dizzy.

There was nothing left for me to do but tell him how I felt, so I whispered, "I've fallen in love with you Edward."

A slow smile lit his face. We stared into each other's eyes for what could have been five seconds or an eternity, I really couldn't say. He whispered one word, "Bella", and then his lips came down on mine. His kisses were somehow different now, tinged with desperation, more fervent than before. I sighed, deliberately caressing his lips with my tongue. I ran my hands over his strong chest, and he released a soft growl.

"Bella." He whispered again. He pulled away and before I could respond he stepped out of the vehicle and came over to the passenger side. He opened the door, and giving me his hand, he helped me out of the vehicle. He led me up the porch and into the house. Still holding my hand he brought me to his room. He closed the door behind me.

He startled me by taking me into his arms, and carrying me towards the king size bed.

He lay me down and then positioned himself next to me. His fingers gently tilted my face towards his, and again he kissed me. His long lean body weighed heavily against my own, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Never before had I felt such a fire course through my body. There was an ache inside me and more than anything I wanted Edward. I opened my legs, hooking one of them around his leg. He groaned. I could feel his member pressing against my core through our clothes, and it made me wet, soaking my panties.

His left arm was propped against the bed, careful not to put all his body weight on me. His other hand alternated between caressing my cheek and running his fingers through my hair. His skin was cold as he touched me, yet it was shivers of pleasure that ran through my body.

Edward pulled away from me, looking into my eyes. I missed the feel of his lips already.

He whispered my name again. His eyes scanned down the length of my body. "You're so beautiful." His hand that had been caressing my cheek ran deliberately down my neck. He stopped, his thumb resting where my pulse beat frantically. He stroked my skin, and I felt a brief moment of fear as he licked his lips. The fear faded to pleasure as Edward brought his lips to my pulse point and kissed it softly, his tongue licking the spot, tasting my skin. I whimpered as I felt his lips work their way to the other side of my neck. My whimper caused his member to throb against my thigh, his body stirring with a primal need.

"I want to look at you." He whispered in my ear, tonguing my earlobe. His free hand went to the collar of my shirt, and before I could object his fingers were nimbly undoing the buttons. Edward stopped kissing my neck, and looked down as he slowly opened my shirt. I looked up into his face and watched the desire in his expression grow as he realized I wasn't wearing a bra. Edward opened my shirt completely, revealing my breasts to him. My nipples hardened, and a low throbbing had begun in between my legs.

He whispered the word "beautiful" and his hand came up to cup my breast, his cold thumb brushing lightly over the hardened pink tip. He squeezed, caressed, rubbed and teased my left breast, then worked diligently on the right. His member continued to throb against my thigh. Edward lowered his head and carefully took my nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. I cried out as his tongue circled my right nipple, and then my left nipple. "Delicious." He moaned against my skin.

"Oh God, Edward, please." I moaned in need. I wanted him so desperately. His deliberate ministrations were driving me crazy.

He pulled away and kissed my lips again. "Yes Bella?" His fingers continued to caress my breast, tugging and gently squeezing my nipples.

"I need you." I parted my lips, allowing his tongue entrance.

I felt his fingers leave my breast, and trail down to my stomach. His fingers caressed the skin, giving me goose bumps. His kisses were slow and sensual. I moaned as I felt him unbutton my jeans and lower the zipper. His fingers trailed along the top of my black panties for a second, and then he slipped his hand under my panties. I cried in pleasure as Edward ran his fingers over my sex. My body twitched as he touched my clit, and I heard him groan. He stopped kissing me long enough to bring his fingers to his lips. I watched in a haze of desire as he licked his fingertips.

"Mmmm, Bella my love, your wet for me aren't you?"

I whimpered, wanting him to touch me again. He obliged, his fingers returning to my mound. His lips descended to mine and I could taste myself on him. I tasted sweet and musky. He skillfully stroked my sex. A tension began to build and without realizing it I was moaning into Edward's mouth. He kissed me harder, trying to stifle the cries of pleasure that were building. His fingers swirled around my clit. Then they descended to the entrance of my sex. I sucked in a breath as I felt him gingerly slide one finger into me. He thrust his finger in and out slowly, while his thumb rubbed my bundle of nerves.

I was so close to release, and Edward knew it. He drew it out, torturing me. He pulled away from my lips and looked down into my eyes. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I moaned.

"I love you." With that simple statement he kissed me again. His finger thrust into me a few more times, and my body was racked with pleasure. I cried out his name, and was lost to the pleasure. I was no longer coherent as I came, my body shaken by the bliss.

My breathing was becoming less ragged. I opened my eyes and found Edward smiling down at me.

"Edward." My brain was still on hiatus.

He chuckled softly, kissing the tip of my nose. "Yes love?"

"That was wonderful." I sat up and looked down at him. I eyed his strained jeans and looked back up at his face. I reached out shyly and touched his hard-on, rubbing him over the jeans with my hand.

To my disappointment he reached for my hand and gently stopped the rubbing motion. "Its ok love, the others just got home, and Emmett is thinking about seeking me out to talk to me about going for a hunt. We don't have time. Besides I don't want anyone walking in on us and spoiling anything."

I'm sure a look of concern crossed my face because he gathered my in his arms and held me for a moment, his lips pressed gently against my forehead. "God you're beautiful."

I looked up at him and kissed his lips sweetly. "I love you."


	20. Chapter 20

You Knew All Along Huh?

Jasper's POV

We entered the house and for a moment I wondered where all the emotions of love and desire were coming from, then I realized they were coming from Edward's room. _Edward's room?_ _Huh?_

"I'm going to get Edward, and see if he wants to go hunting now or a little later." Emmett started making his way towards Edward's room.

I reached out and grabbed his arm. "Give him a few minutes Em, I think he is busy at the moment."

Emmett looked at me with an expression of confusion and doubt. "What could he be doing that can't wait?" Emmett continued on his way to Edward's room. There was no stopping him.

I took Alice's hand and led her to our own room. I closed the door behind me, and turned to her. She was standing in front of the full length mirror, removing her earrings. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed the back of her neck. She had a mischievous grin as she looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"So, my little brat, how long did you know about Bella and Edward, and why didn't you tell me?" I pulled her against me and suckled on her ear lobe.

Alice let out a small laugh. "I've known for a while, and I never said anything because I didn't feel as though it was any of our business." She turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could sense a strong desire coming from her and it fueled my own needs, my body reacted appropriately.

"He loves her?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"And she loves him. They will be happy together." Alice's lips brushed fleetingly against mine.

I kissed her harder as her lips parted. "And what about the Volturi?"

Her tiny hands descended to my belt buckle. "I don't know yet." She answered.

My pants dropped to the floor as I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Blue Balls

Emmett's POV

I was about to walk into Edward's room, when he stepped out of it and closed the door behind him. I could smell Bella a mile away and now I could smell her off of Edward. I quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a big hearty grin. Edward and Bella, I had always figured that might happen.

"Leave it Emmett!" He growled.

"My, my Edward, if looks could kill…" I slapped him on the arm.

His only response was to growl again.

I took a step back and eyed him warily. "You know Edward; most guys are generally in a good mood after getting some, so why, the Hell, are you so grumpy?"

I hit the wall before I could prepare myself. Damn Edward was always faster. Some of the chip rock crumbled behind me and I groaned. Esme was going to be pissed. Edward stomped by me, muttering something about hunting. I chuckled, dusting off my shoulder and followed Edward downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

Could I Possibly Blush Anymore?

Bella's POV

After my shower, I went downstairs to bring down some dishes and to get a glass of water. I opened the fridge door thinking I was alone, and then I jumped a mile high when I suddenly heard Alice's high pitch giggle from behind me. My heart was beating a mile an hour as I turned around and noticed both Jasper and Alice sitting at the breakfast table. Jasper had a huge grin and Alice looked positively devilish. I groaned quietly and turned back to the fridge, intentionally ignoring them.

My ignoring them proved futile. Alice came up behind me and gave me a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you and Edward!" She said.

I turned around in shock. "What do you mean?" _Oh gosh, please don't tell me she had a vision of us… _"Oh no! Alice, please don't tell me you had a vision of Edward and me?!"

Jasper chuckled as I blushed. I could sense his amusement. Alice was still hugging me as she said, "Of course I did! I've known since the beginning that you two would be so happy together."

For a moment I felt elated. Edward and I were going to be happy together. I smiled. Then I lost my smile and gulped. "Alice, what were Edward and I doing in your vision?" Jasper looked as though he was about to burst out laughing. Alice on the other hand gave me an impish grin and winked.

I am sure my cheeks turned even redder. I closed the fridge door and stomped out of the room embarrassed.

Yogi & Boo Boo & Blue Balls

Emmett's POV

I love Edward as a brother. I really do. He's a great guy. He's a wonderful pianist, and he is extremely intelligent. He's also loyal and considerate. But my God, he can be one mopey motherfucker! Sometimes I don't know how I tolerate him.

But then again, until today, I never knew vampires could get blue balls.

"Fuck Off Emmett!" Edward stood over Boo Boo the bear's dead carcass, blood still dripping from his chin. I took one last drink from Yogi and got up.

Edward glared at me, so I shrugged. "It's true though. Blue Balls, who knew?!"

Edward started running back towards Forks, and I followed, leaving the carcasses for the local wild life to devour. "Hey Edward wait up a second." I hollered.

Edward grumbled something I couldn't hear, and I struggled to keep up with him. "You know Edward, I'm just teasing. I'm really happy about you and Bella. She's a great girl!"

He finally slowed down enough so I could keep up. He turned and looked at me. "I know Emmett."

_Damn mind reader. _"I know you know. But I am saying it anyway."

"I'm just grumpy." He muttered.

I laughed. "Ok, really man, the blue balls thing really sucks, but think of the bright side."

Edward smirked and then sped off again, leaving me in his dust.


End file.
